Yellow Umbrella
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Um guarda-chuva como o sol, um dia chuvoso normal. Ou quase isso.


_Um guarda-chuva como o sol, um dia chuvoso normal. Ou quase isso._

Durarara! E seus personagens não me pertencem.

Shounen-ai levinho.

Fanfic Roppida (Roppi/Kida). Sim, um alter do Izaya.

Já adianto as desculpas pelos erros que essa fic possa ter. Foi concluída e revisada às duas da manhã, er. Provavelmente deveria ter esperado para isso, mas ok.

Espero ter conseguido manter as personalidades mais ou menos, apesar de saber que a do Roppi é feita por fãns e etc e tal.

Sem mais delongas...

Boa leitura ~ E, se alguém ir até o final, reviews~?

**Yellow Umbrella**

A chuva caía, as sombrinhas pretas se misturavam ao cenário cinzento; um único guarda-chuva amarelo se destacava na multidão. Os olhos carmesim seguiam com um pouco de interesse o objeto colorido que era girado, tinha lhe chamado a atenção, já que estava em um ponto mais alto do que a calçada e, a primeira coisa que via, era aquele tom radiante em meio ao mar negro.

Cerrou as pálpebras, afastando um pingo d'água que ali caíra para clarear o olhar, mas já não via aquele borrão amarelo. No lugar deste, uma voz se fez presente:

- O que está fazendo? Vai se resfriar, Izaya-sa—

- Não me chamo Izaya.

Kida Masaomi estranhou aquela fala. Como não? Mesmos cabelos, mesmas feições, mesmo corpo, até as roupas eram parecidas – apesar de nunca ter achado que o informante seria fã de algo tão "colorido" quanto vermelho. E nunca tinha reparado naqueles olhos tão chamativos. Certeza de que Izaya não tinha orbes tão vermelhos como aquilo. Teria reparado, com certeza. Cosplay, talvez?

Pigarreou, desconsertado. Tinha ido ali de bom grado ver se ele estava precisando de algo... Não, era só que precisava atravessar a passarela para ir para casa e bateu de frente com aquele ser endiabrado. Suspirou, trocando o guarda-chuva amarelo de mão, apoiando a restante na cintura. Fitou o outro, intrigado. Se não era mesmo Izaya, só esperava que não fosse como ele, porque dois daquele informante ninguém merecia. Era demais para qualquer humano comum.

- Então... quem é você?

Roppi voltou-se de frente para o garoto enquanto este parecia pensar, erguendo mecanicamente os olhos para a sombrinha dele. Muito berrante e peculiar. Todavia, com a indagação, fixou o rosto do menino mais uma vez, fitando-o com um olhar intenso, mas diferente dos quais estava acostumado. Era como se o avaliasse – de um jeito diferente de Izaya, porém tão incomodo quanto.

- Me chamo Roppi.

Apresentou-se, sem parecer muito animado. Não era animado, para falar a verdade; fazia mais o tipo sério e indiferente, apesar de, no fundo, não o ser. Só não era de seu feitio demonstrar. Masaomi acabou por anuviar a expressão. Por mais que aquele homem se parecesse com Izaya, tinha algo bastante diferente ali, por mais que não soubesse ao certo o quê. Seria bom se as semelhanças acabassem na aparência. Após pensar por um segundo, o estudante voltou a sorrir como de costume, se aproximando do mais alto e elevando um pouco mais o braço, de modo que ele também se abrigasse sob o guarda-chuva.

- Roppi-san, né? Muito prazer, me chamo Kida Masaomi.

O menor sorriu, com direito a um breve fechar de olhos, ganhando um olhar inquisitor do moreno.

- Mas... eu não perguntei.

- ... – Franziu as sobrancelhas, fitando-o sem entender. – E precisava? Eu sou educado, claro que iria me apresentar!

O loiro riu, um pouco orgulhoso, apoiando uma das mãos na grade, volvendo os olhos para a rua e observando a paisagem abaixo de si.

- Então, o que está fazendo?

Roppi se sentiu meio incomodado, seguindo os movimentos do loiro de esguelha, realmente pensando que aquele garoto não fazia muito sentido, mesmo que tivessem trocado poucas frases até o dado momento.

- Observando.

- Anh? O quê?

- Os humanos...

O mais novo fechou sua expressão, suspirando pesadamente. Sua suposição parecia estar errada.

- Não me diga que você também tem um amor doentio por eles, por favor.

Foi a vez de Roppi franzir as sobrancelhas escuras, fitando o menor como se não entendesse sobre o que ele falava.

- O quê?

- "Amor" pela humanidade...

Teria feito aspas com os dedos para enfatizar, se não estivesse com uma das mãos ocupadas.

- Não... – Suspirou baixo. - A verdade é que eu... odeio os humanos. – Estreitou os olhos, volvendo os orbes avermelhados para a multidão que transitava com suas sombrinhas cinzentas e, ao mesmo tempo, atraindo os orbes ambarinos para si. Nem sabia porque estava falando tanto com um desconhecido, mas as palavras soaram sem que percebesse. – Tão egoístas... vivendo como querem...

Kida moveu os ombros, desconfortável, abaixando o olhar para o ponto que o maior encarava.

- Realmente... tem problema? – Trouxe os escarlates para si. – Digo, é tão errado assim querer tentar viver de acordo com seus desejos? Eu posso estar errado, mas... Acredito que tudo bem ir atrás do que se quer. Viver somente em função dos outros seria muito chato, né?

O adolescente voltou a face para o moreno, esboçando um sorriso suave, mas que Roppi julgou como feliz, de algum jeito, embora não entendesse o motivo. Foi só o que deduziu ao reparar que as bochechas do estudante estavam levemente avermelhadas. O mais velho suspirou, olhando para as próprias mãos, onde os pingos d'água acumulados nos fios escuros caíam. Era uma visão interessante, não se lembrava de algum dia ter tido uma perspectiva tão... otimista.

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios do maior, que acabou por suavizar a expressão sem nem perceber.

- Talvez... eu possa gostar de alguns humanos...

Kida abriu os olhos ao ouvir o murmúrio, fitando o outro com certa surpresa, mas acabou rindo, enlaçando um dos braços do moreno com o próprio. Normalmente faria isso com o pescoço dele, mas, como Roppi era mais alto, foi assim mesmo.

- Então, Roppi-san! Onde você mora, mesmo? Eu te dou uma carona no meu guarda-chuva.

Ofereceu com um sorriso divertido, apertando o braço do outro e o puxando para que andassem juntos, logo afrouxando o enlace para que o moreno guiasse o caminho, apesar de agora estar com parte das roupas molhadas por ter grudado momentaneamente nele. Nem podia ligar muito para isso, na verdade, já que ambos tinham que se espremer ali para não pegar chuva e um deles já estava ensopado.

A caminhada foi animada, ao menos da parte de Kida, que não parava de falar enquanto andava. Roppi, por sua vez, apenas ouvia, vez ou outra assentindo para mostrar que estava prestando atenção no menor.

Kida era, de fato, uma companhia interessante. Sorria demais, falava demais, era animado demais. Fazia o outro pensar que, para o adolescente, não havia algo conhecido como "meio-termo". Qualquer reação um pouco incomum arracada do maior – um sorriso quase imperceptível, um olhar mais suave – fazia-o ficar feliz. Ao menos, era a impressão que passava.

Para alguém como Roppi, que vivia de forma tão medíocre, somente passando os dias sem se interessar por nada, Masaomi era cativante. A companhia dele era leve, agradável, não se sentia na obrigação de fazer nada. Claro que este era um pensamento egoísta, todavia, Roppi também era um humano, sujeito a isso, só que o menor parecia não ligar. Sentia-se melhor desse jeito.

Todavia, por mais que se demorassem em seu andar, com esbarrões e passos lentos, no início sem sincronia, o caminho não era eterno. Assim que Roppi parou, Kida fez o mesmo, tomando o cuidado de não deixá-lo pegar mais chuva. Como o moreno nada disse, o mais baixo resolveu se pronunciar:

- É aqui?

Recebeu um breve aceno com a cabeça em resposta, abaixando o olhar para os próprios pés molhados. Antes que pudesse rir e se despedir, ouviu uma voz baixa ao seu lado, quase inaudível, até.

- Quer entrar um pouco?

Estava hesitante. Não queria se livrar agora da companhia do menor, mas também não queria prendê-lo. Esperava, inclusive, uma resposta negativa... que não chegou.

- Claro! Meu pé tá encharcado, seria bom um lugar quentinho para descansar um pouco antes de ir.

O loiro deixou um breve riso escapar, apesar da meia molhada não ser a melhor experiência do mundo. Ninguém mandou não ver a poça que tinha no meio do caminho... Afastando esse tipo de pensamento, adentrou a residência quando o moreno abriu a porta, deixando o guarda-chuva apoiado na parede para não molhar a casa, retirando os tênis e as meias com o mesmo intuito, só então seguindo o maior.

- Pode se sentar. Quer algo para beber?

- Ah, ok! E quero sim.

Concordou com alegria, já indo se acomodar em uma das almofadas postas junto à mesa baixa de centro, sentando-se de um modo relaxado, olhando em volta. Era um lugar aconchegante, de algum modo, apesar de parecer um pouco grande para uma pessoa só, o que fez Kida imaginar se o maior não se sentia sozinho ali. Ele mesmo, acreditava, se não tivesse algum escape, provavelmente não conseguiria ficar em casa sem alguns sentimentos ruins o assolarem.

Antes que pudesse estruturar melhor o pensamento, Roppi voltava com duas canecas fumegantes, das quais vinha um delicioso aroma de café. Sorriu, endireitando a postura, mas quando o outro as colocou sobre a mesa, pode ver os pulsos dele enfaixados, já que a blusa com mangas 3/4 não os escondia. Não disse nada, porém, após as bebidas estarem seguras sobre a mesa, pegou as mãos do maior, puxando-as para si.

- O que é isso?

Rápido e violentamente, Roppi se livrou das mãos do menor, escondendo-as atrás do corpo. Estava tão entretido fazendo o café que se esquecera das faixas que cobriam as marcas de mutilação. Se Kida soubesse... provavelmente o acharia um fraco. Mas, não. Pelo brilho distinto que via nos orbes mel, soube que ele já tinha descoberto. E não cairia em nenhuma desculpa tola que pudesse inventar.

- Não é na—

- É sim! – Nem deixou o outro falar, protestou imediatamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Mas não estava irritado. A ruga que se formara ali, no cenho do rapaz, era de preocupação. – Por que faz isso?...

Roppi deixou as mãos caírem sobre as coxas e ficou a fitá-las longamente, como se naqueles ferimentos estivesse a resposta para a indagação do menor. Mas não estavam ali. O maior sorriu. Sorriu, um sorriso amargo, um pouco sinistro. Um sorriso do qual Masaomi – que não desviou o olhar um momento – não gostou.

- Você não entenderia. É muito diferente de mim.

Fechou os olhos com pesar. O loiro acabou por baixar os próprios para as mãos dele, tomando uma delas com certo cuidado, como se qualquer movimento a mais pudesse machucá-lo. E era essa a impressão que tivera. Era como se, a qualquer momento, Roppi pudesse se quebrar.

- Então... por que você parece estar com tanta dor? Sinto como se você quisesse gritar algo, e não conseguisse... Talvez eu realmente não entenda. Sou só um estudante, heh. Mas posso tentar...

Dizia em um tom suave, dispondo sobre as costas da mão alheia uma suave carícia feita com os polegares, como se massageando a região, sem olhar diretamente para o maior, por mais que, agora, sentisse os rubis fixos em si. O moreno engoliu a seco, soltando um suspiro pesado.

- Tem dores que são melhores que outras, mais fáceis de suportar... Essa, em especial – tocou as faixas, sem se livrar daquele carinho agradável -, faz com que eu me sinta um pouco vivo. Não ligo se morrer... Não é como se alguém se importasse. Então, ao menos um pouco, essa sensaç—

- Pare... Não diga isso... – Apertou com mais força a mão do maior. – Você disse que os humanos são egoístas. Mas está agindo de forma tão egoísta quanto qualquer um! – Replicou, finalmente erguendo os olhos, fitando-o diretamente. – Alguém sentirá sua falta. Não parou para pensar nisso?

Pela primeira vez naquele pouco tempo em que se conheciam, sentiu o peso do olhar de Masaomi. E a seriedade contida no mesmo. Mas aquilo... o enfureceu, de algum modo. Sem nem perceber, puxou a própria mão, de modo rude, estreitando os olhos, o que assustou o menor – especialmente pelo tom de voz frio que soou.

- E o que você sabe? Nem me conhece! Pare de falar besteiras.

Os olhos amarelados se rebaixaram para o próprio colo, onde suas mãos apertavam o tecido da calça. O que Roppi falava era verdade. Era verdade, mas...

- Mas eu não quero que Roppi-san suma... Acabamos de nos conhecer, eu sei, só que quero descobrir mais sobre você. E, não precisa falar, sei que é egoísmo meu.

Fechou brevemente os olhos, corando discretamente e levando uma das mãos até a nuca, remexendo nervosamente nos fios tingidos que caíam ali. Aquela fala, aquela postura, fez com que o maior se sentisse um pouco mal. Suspirou, pesadamente.

- Melhor não. Eu sou uma péssima pessoa, Masaomi...

Os olhos do menor brilharam, voltando a fixá-los no moreno, que ficou sem entender. Por que ele parecia surpreso? E um pouco... feliz?

Como se lesse a mente de Roppi, o loiro de manifestou.

- Você me chamou pelo nome. Finalmente! – Riu baixo, se aproximando mais do maior, observando-o com certo carinho. – Se você é tão ruim assim, vai ter que me mostrar, ok?

O mais velho ficou confuso. Aquele menino não fazia o menor sentido! Mas, após aquelas palavras, sentiu um aperto no peito. Um aperto agradável, algo realmente diferente de tudo o que estava acostumado. Provavelmente, o único que não entendia nada ali, era ele mesmo. Dessa vez, foi Roppi quem se aproximou, tomando uma das mãos do menor. Por um breve instante – segundos, talvez minutos, nenhum dos dois reparou nisso -, apenas ficaram ali, com as mãos dadas, até que a temperatura de ambas, pouco a pouco, se equilibrasse. Naquele silêncio e no breve contato, pareceu haver um entendimento mútuo. Ou nem chegava a tanto, era só que ambos sabiam que não precisavam dizer nada.

- Hey, Masaomi...

- Hm?

-... Se... Talvez eu possa passar a realmente _viver_... m-mas...

- Sim. Posso tentar? Te surpreender pouco a pouco e mostrar que vale a pena?

O menor sorriu, apertando a mão do outro. Mesmo que ele tivesse desviado o olhar, ao ter o toque retribuído, sabia a resposta. Talvez, de todo, não valesse à pena. Mas se, ao menos um pouco, pudesse ver aquele garoto como um borrão amarelo no mar negro que era sua vida, deveria ficar tudo bem.

- Promete...?

- Sim! Prometo.

Kida sorriu, daquele jeito que fazia seus olhos se fecharem. Aproveitando aquele breve momento, levou a mão até o rosto dele, trazendo-o para perto e dando um suave selo nos lábios alheios, como símbolo daquela promessa entre ambos, e da promessa que fazia consigo mesmo.

Ao menos uma vez, iria se esforçar para algo.


End file.
